new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Omari Clan
Omari Clan "We have arisen from the ashes to rebuild our legacy. We will not go quietly into the night that is history." A reclusive clan in the South of the Rain province, the Omari have only recently become part of politics in the Empire as a whole. As a result, they are not really famous for anything, other then rapidly growing in size. More recently they have had the prestige of being the first to discover a mineral known as Elfrine. Traits * Water Affinity, Earth Affinity The members of the Omari clan are often born with one of two chakra natures, Water or Earth affinities. Unique chakra techniques that the Omari have developed are based around these releases. * Farming Traditions The Omari have farmed the land they live on for well over a century. As a result, their entire culture has become based around the land, and the living they make for themselves from it. * Large Chakra Reserves The Omari have been blessed with a trait that appears in almost every child. Large chakra reserves have allowed for the Omari to develop techniques that are large in scale. * Warrior Heritage The Omari, at least in the Rain, are known as a militaristic clan despite their reclusive nature. Despite their love of the land, the men of the clan are always trained from a young age to be warriors. While the clan itself has never gone to war in the entirety of it's existence, the Omari have produced many excellent swordsmen throughout the ages. * Valour and Honor Above All The strict guidelines that the Omari follow in both their warrior code and daily life have taught each and every member a sense of honor, valour, and humility in combat. They are unflinching in their beliefs, when an oath is taken, an Omari can be trusted to keep the oath, or die trying. Culture The Omari culture is a unique blend of both older Taika traditions, newer Akenian culture, and finally the unique traditions of the Omari. While they still are in the process of transition as the Akenian culture leaks into their every day lives, you can already spot some symptoms of the changes. Omari Traditions and Practices * Omari Right of Passage: The Right of Passage is one which varies widely from culture to culture, from feats of courage and bravery, to the a simple leading of the family in typical daily activities. The Omari prefer a right not unknown to some clans. While peasants of their lands typically carry the traditional Taika tradition, the Omari only consider a child an adult once they can form a contract and summon with the Red Tailed Hawks that formed a contract with their clan long ago. * The Omari Crest: Members of the nobility of the clan are required by clan law to identify themselves as such by wearing the crest of the clan over their hearts, signifying their ultimate loyalty to the clan. The crest also represents their membership of the clan, and the power and protections they hold. As such, the symbolic stripping of such a patch from any member of the nobility is a symbolic booting of them down to the rank of peasant. * Ancestor Worship * Taika Language (Omari Dialect): As the clan preserves it's traditions by forcing outsiders to use it's dialect of Taika. As a result, the Omari Dialect of the Taika language is unique when compared to the more common ones the other Rain clans speak, having developed completely secluded. * Taika Dress * Festival of Dancing Blades: A festival dedicated to combat among the Omari. It is a three day affair in which all members of the Omari clan are invited to show off their skills in combat in a competition between all the male members of the clan. Most, if not all clan members participate, even the elders of the village. The combat is divided into three main events, armed, unarmed, and jutsu, and those main events are divided into two smaller, sub events team and single combat. Matchups are made tournament style, and participants fight until they are defeated. The last team/warrior standing is crowned champion of the festival. * Festival of the Showers: A harvest festival held on a full moon that celebrates the birth, life, and death of all living things, occurring every year. During it, all local towns and villages hold feasts, games, burn wooden totems for good luck, and announce the names of any children that were born during that year. Traditionally it is also held that should any families not make and burn a totem before the sun rises on the next day, the village will be stricken with bad luck and a poor harvest until next year. History The Omari Clan is a relatively small clan whose history dates back two hundred years. It first came into prominence during the warring clans period during the year 275, where unlike many of the other clans, it was characterized by living in relative isolation and never using the jutsu and skills they developed in any sort of battle. The clan was formed when a great swordsmen and Shinobi known as "Chu Omari" settled and married the daughter of a farmer, who was named "Kona Al". Kona was a kind, nurturing, young woman as skilled in farming and nurturing plants as Chu was with a sword. Chu worked several years on the clan compound, building it just outside the farm and completing it in the year 279. The Farm and Compound were both hidden in a very isolated area in a forest. The area was far enough removed from the world that very few if any people ever found it. The location would lead to an isolationist policy within the clan. Chu wrote a story of his travels and life as a shinobi in a scroll titled "The Wanderings of Chu" at this time. Chu Omari and Kona Omari had seven children, three daughters and four sons. Chu trained the children in the way of the warrior, teaching them how to wield a sword and the chakra they had been born with. Chu taught them the way of farming, showing them how chakra could be respectively used to nurture and grow plants, and how one could also use their own hands instead of relying upon chakra. They also taught the children that assisting those in need was the most honorable thing an Omari Clan member could do. The Omari Clan grew from there, the seven children of Chu and Kona went out of the Compound, married and returned. The children that resulted from this ensured the clan's number grew twelve more, and saw the beginning of the third generation of Omari's. Of those, one girl and one boy were named "Kona" "Chu". Once again, Chu and Kona taught the grandchildren the way of the sword and land, and of the seven Second generation Omari's, the eldest son "Tamen" and his wife "Sakura" were chosen to become the heads of the clan. In the next ten years, during the training they gave their grandchildren, Chu and Kona passed on the all the knowledge they had yet to teach to these two. A year later both Kona and Chu peacefully passed away in the night. A year later in 311, the new clan head Tamen set down a set code governing the way the Omari Clan would live, and set up a strict policy against any Omari member joining any kind of military. This code was written in a scroll titled "The Omari Way". In 320, the Omari clan once again grew when the grandchildren of Chu and Kona married and had children of their own. The Clan's number swelled fourteen more, and of them, two were named "Kona" and "Chu", thus beginning a tradition. The children of Kona and Chu then taught this new generation of Omari children. In 321, the Omari Clan Compound and Farm was getting to be too small for the growing clan, so they began construction and expansion. By 323, the clan compound had grown to double the size. A clan temple was erected, as was a small school for the teaching and education children of the clan in the areas of farming and the Clan Jutsu. A small Dojo was also created for the training of the children in the more martial parts of the Omari Clan life. The farm grows as well, and a few Omari children go out into the land to travel return with new farming technologies and techniques, improving the efficiency of farming in the Omari Clan. This is the beginning of the Omari "Golden Age". In 341, Tamen and Sakura die and the new clan head Talen comes into power. At this time, the Omari Clan also begins using summoning jutsu, with the preferred summoning animal being a red tailed hawk. For the next 41 years, the clan quietly farmed the land they had owned, and were untouched by the world outside their compound and farm. Great harvests lead to the prosperity of the clan, and more time was poured into the development of jutsu. It was during this period that the first historical scrolls of the Clan were written, the first being that of "The Past of the Omari" in 355, a recollection of the clan's history that was entrusted to the Clan head. Two other scrolls that were written are "The Omari Sword Discipline" in 357, a scroll detailing the sword discipline first taught by Chu to his children, and "The Omari Path of Growth" in 359, a scroll detailing the proper way to grow and nurture plants, and how chakra could be applied in such a process. For the next 46 years following the year 359, the Omari Clan enjoyed a great time of prosperity. At the beginning of the year 405 the Omari Clan's Warrior ways grew increasingly more and more important in the clan, and they began to focus more on combat focused jutsu and less on farming jutsu that they had been using to nurture the land. The focus on combat jutsu and fighting in general became so important that "The Omari Sword Discipline" grew to encompass three more scrolls, with the combat jutsu included, and was retitled "The Omari Warrior Ways". However, despite the increased militarization of the clan's warrior ways and disciplines, the clan's codes and laws set down by the second Clan head Tamen prevented members of the Omari clan from entering into any kind of military service. In the year 405, when Amegakure was being founded, the Third Clan head died. Once again, the Clan head position was passed on to the eldest son "Chu". Once again the Clan Compound and farm is expanded to account for the ever growing clan. In the year 415, the isolationist policy set down in the code "The Omari Way" was growing increasingly unpopular amongst the Omari Clan. Two parties formed inside the clan, one for the breaking of the isolationist policy, and the other against breaking it. Tensions rose, and it seemed like in fighting might break out and threaten the "Golden Age" the Omari Clan was enjoying. To settle this dispute and prevent any bloodshed or fighting, Chu grudgingly compromised. The Omari began to trade with surrounding villages, selling surplus food and using the wealth to in turn purchase minerals needed to make steel such as iron, which they then used to produce swords for the Clan. In the year 430, the Clan had flourished with the new trade, and though they did not allow outsiders inside their compound or on the farm, they did enjoy an excellent trade relationship. In the year 440, a group of Ame Shinobi approached the clan compound. They wanted to recruit the Omari Clan into the Shinobi forces of the village. Chu, who received the request, contemplated the decision. It would mean the breaking of yet another code and another change to the Omari way of life. Politely, Chu refused the Shinobi, saying that his Clan could not. The Rain Shinobi left, however, the actions had consequences. The two factions who had existed before within the Clan in the form of a group who was for joining the Shinobi of Ame, and those against it. Ultimately, Chu could not find a solution to the issue, and he would die before he could. This year can be considered the "end" of the Golden Age of the Omari. In the year 445, Chu died and his son Tamen, named after the second head, came into power as the Fifth Omari Clan Head. Neutral like his father was, Tamen attempted to keep the peace between the two factions. While the clan was growing with more members having children, so was the unrest and anger between the two factions. In the year 450, seven members of the clan attempted to leave and split off from the clan. Bound as the fifth Omari Clan head to the code the second clan head set down, and in order to protect the way of life that had been held dear by the Omari Clan for 175 years, Tamen issued the order for the 30 best fighters of the clan to assemble, and sent them out to capture the other members of the clan and return them. Within a week the Omari Clan Warriors returned, with the seven Omari members in tow. Among them was Tamen's second eldest daughter. When they refused to repent and promise not leave the clan lands anymore, in what he saw as the only way to protect the Clan's ways, he exiled them. The display of force and intolerance for insolence quieted down both factions, and for a time, the peace and quiet of the farming life the Omari enjoyed returned. In the year 459, Tamen died mysteriously in his sleep under suspicious circumstances. This put his son Tantlo into power without any sort of training for the position, at a very young age. His decisions as the Sixth Clan Head led to many different problems appearing within the village. In a time where they needed a strong leader, the Omari Clan had a weak one. The two factions came back in full force. Both of them were more ready and willing then ever to duke it out, and fights breaking out in the compound was not uncommon. At the beginning of the year 463,the tensions reached an exploding point. Afraid of the new tensions, the clan head fled the situation, and left his uncle to take over the clan. With little to work with in terms of support, Tantlo's uncle took drastic measures to protect the clan unity. He started by exiling all those who were against the policy of isolation, and those that were exiled left and took various names as their clan names to hide the shame. This drastic measure worked, but did not stop, as the clan head continued to exile those that were against the policy. Gradually, this weakened the clan, and in the space of a few years, the clan's size dwindled to a very small number. In 468, Tantlo's uncle died, and his son Chu took over as clan head. With the clan running the risk of disappearing entirely should he not, Chu made the decision to bring back those that were exiled. Anyone who was exiled was to be welcomed back to the clan as a full Omari member. Not only that, but he got rid of the clan code that prevented them from entering into military service, and to show good faith to his own changes, joined the Shinobi corps of Amegakure. As of 476, the clan is beginning to grow again and recover what they lost, but it is a slow process, and not all are willing to rejoin the clan. With the onset of the Clan into politics of the Akinian Empire, it has managed to secure both the resources and experience it needs to become a powerful influence in the Rain province. In the matter of several months, it has secured a system of alliances from clans in the Rain province, making sure that most answer to the Omari as their clan overlord now. Only time will tell if this new collection of lands will stay together, or fall apart. Members Current Clan Leader: '''Chu Omari, aged 19, Married. '''Current Heir: Megumi Omari. Note Worthy Characters: ''' Jueno Uyeno - Lord of the Uyeno Tokuma Teshima - Lord of the Teshima Gonshiro Maeno - Lord of the Maeno Tetsu Ogami - Father in Law of Chu Omari and Lord of the Ogami Yonezu Sueno - Lord of the Sueno Megumi Omari - Adopted sister of Chu Omari, and Amegakure Shinobi Military '''Techniques: The Omari have several different techniques that they have developed over the years. While they have no kekkei genkei to boast of, their techniques include variations of water release techniques. These are taught only to clan members. Omari Clan Military: Mostly composed of conscripts from villages surrounding their compound, the Omari's only professional fighting force is drawn directly from it's own clan members. Clan members, men or women, are taught to use swords from a very young age. At the age of eighteen they are given more formal training in fighting. Though, because of their farming ways they have only a little more training then the average soldier from their clan lands. Under the current reformation of the Omari forces, all men over the age of eighteen are eligible for military service. Any who are eligible are initially sent to a training camp for four weeks in the lands of the Omari where they are trained in the basic ways of warfare and given the equipment they will take back to their home garrison. Afterwards they are returned to their home village, where they will hand over their equipment to the local quartermaster. These levies train once a week and are drilled in the Akenian style. Equipment and Weapons While many of the Omari vassal clans are still utilizing a number of older Taika weapons and armor, the main Omari forces have upgraded to something distinctly more Chonobi. Taking some inspirations from the Akenian equipment, they went and designed their own weapons and armor. The main component of this armor is the cuirass, a series of iron and steel strips bent to cover the shoulders, chest, and back, combined with a helmet made to fit closely to the skull with a bracing plat on the forehead and a sloped helmet on the back to guard the neck, with plates to protect the cheeks while leaving the ears open to hearing. This is worn over a padded tunic, meant to provide extra protection against any weapons that pierce through the armor or hit points not protected by it. Plated boots are also worn to provide extra protection for the legs. A large rectangular shield provides protection for the soldier individually, but also allows Omari troops as a group to form large shield walls. As for weapons, the typical Omari soldier will now carry a longer sword meant for use with the large shield, and two javelins. The javelins are commonly thrown before a melee begins, at which point the soldier will rely upon his longsword. The Omari Pathfinders The Omari pathfinders are a recently formed force of troops with little reputation, but a new set of cunning tactics. Combining the skirmishing and raiding tactics of both the Taika forces and Imperial army, the Omari have put together a deadly book of tactics for this new unit. Specializing in skirmishing and raiding, the Pathfinders use a mix of cavalry raiding tactics and on foot ambushes with javelins to cause devastation in the enemy before fading away. Sworn to follow orders to the key, and drilled rigorously to listen to commands, these men are handpicked by the Omari for accuracy in shooting and throwing and obedience to orders. Then they are given a series of endurance training meant to condition them to run long periods without tiring. These men are then outfitted with light armor, like padded tunics or light leather, and drilled in this armor and trained to use the tactics of the pathfinders. In practice, these men excel in attacking marching camps, siege camps, setting ambushes, and night raids. Vassal Clans * Uyeno Clan of the Rain Province * Maeno Clan of the Rain Province * Teshima Clan of the Rain Province * Sueno Clan of the Rain Province * Ogami Clan of the Rain Province Relations Homura Dynasty: Loyal As a result of interactions with the Empress at various clan meetings, the Omari are loyal to the ruling dynasty of the Empire of Akino Hon Clan: Respected As a result of interactions with Zakito Hon at clan meetings, the Omari respect the Hon clan. Cho Clan: Respected As a result of trade interactions with the Cho leader at clan meetings, the Omari respect the Cho clan. Other Leaf Clans: Cautious The Omari are new to the realm of politics in the Empire, and having just met the other clans they have been forced to be cautious in their interactions. Other Rain Clans: Friendly Although there has been strife in the long distant past with the other clans of the Rain, the Omari maintain a friendly relationship with the other clans. Category:Clan Category:Amegakure Category:Empire of Akino